Angriff!
Gerüstet und entschlossen saßen sie da, in den Sätteln ihrer Pferde. Siebenundzwanzig Mann hatte Eolarios auftreiben können und jeder stand für ein Opfer Stehmers. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine Frau, eine Schwester oder sogar Tochter an ihn verloren. Die Zeichen hatten alle zusammengepasst und es bestand kein Zweifel mehr. Die Stadtwache konnte und wollte das Problem nicht beseitigen, also mußten sie es tun. Sein Blick schweifte über die Männer und ließ ihn seufzen. Einige von ihnen besaßen nur, was sie am Leib trugen. Ihr Pferd war ihr kostbarster Besitz und doch waren sie bereit, es zu opfern, um ihre Frauen, Schwestern und Töchter zu rächen. Es waren nur sechs Mann, aber das waren schon zuviele. Eolarios hatte sie nicht davon abbringen können, ihn zu begleiten. Sie würden nicht bestehen können. Kanonenfutter, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und ließ ihn mißmutig brummen. Aber nun war nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Sein Ross trug ihn an die Spitze des Trosses, woraufhin sich die Köpfe der Männer zu ihm umdrehten, kurz darauf auch ihre Pferde. Der zusammengewürfelte Haufen nahm Formation an. Varwin hatte es ihnen eingebleut, sein alter Freund. Der Gedanke an die erlebte Zeit ließ Eolarios kurz einen Mundwinkel heben. Sein Blick wanderte über die vielen verschiedenen Helme und blieb eine Weile an den ungeschützten Köpfen der Bauern hängen. Es half nichts. Sie wußten, worauf sie sich einließen. Ein kurzes Nicken zu Varwin genügte, damit der seine Stimme hob. Laut und klar klang die tiefe Stimme mit dem starken gilnearischen Akzent über den Platz. Sein Pferd schritt dabei stolz vor den Männern auf und ab und verstärkte damit noch seine Worte. "Vielleicht können wir nicht jede eurer Lieben retten. Aber wir können ihm Einhalt gebieten, unsere Rache fordern und dafür sorgen, dass er es nie mehr wieder tun wird!" Prüfend sah Eolarios dabei durch die Gesichter der Männer. Einige jubelten Varwin zu, doch mehr als die Hälfte blieb still. Die Meisten davon schüttelten sogar leicht den Kopf. Stehmer hatte den Fehler gemacht und seine Opfer wahllos ausgesucht. So hatte er auch Frauen und Töchter von Paladinen und Priestern erwischt. Ihr Glaube verbot ihnen zwar, Rache zu nehmen, doch waren sie gewillt, gegen Stehmer vorzugehen. Nicht alle waren mächtig, aber sie alle waren fähig, Licht zu wirken. Sie waren seine wirksamste Waffe und alle Männer wußten das. Einige Magier waren auch dabei. Nicht alle waren stark, doch einer übertraf sie wohl alle. Eolarios respektierte ihn, verließ sich auf ihn. Er mußte. Neben den Priestern und Paladinen war dieser Magier das Beste was er hatte. Sogar Söldner waren dabei. Bezahlt von den Männern, die zwar genug Geld, aber nicht die Kraft oder den Mut hatten, selbst zu kämpfen. Varwins Worte hatten die Männer dennoch alle erreicht. Wenngleich sie nicht alle dieselben Beweggründe hatten, hatten sie doch dasselbe Ziel: Stehmer aufhalten. ---- Noch am Abend waren sie nach Eisenschmiede aufgebrochen. Wenigstens diese Etappe hatten sie noch am ersten Tag schaffen müssen. Die Nacht hatte die kleine Armee ebenfalls in der Zwergenstadt verbracht. Und die Kunde ihrer Ankunft war ihnen vorausgeeilt. Als sie in Thelsamar eintrafen, warteten dort bereits neun weitere Männer auf sie. Eolarios sah ihre Ausrüstung durch, Varwin erklärte ihnen, was sie tun mußten und was sie erwartete. Keiner von ihnen kehrte um. Am nächsten Morgen setzte sich die kleine Armee, die mittlerweile, Eolarios eingeschlossen, immerhin aus siebenunddreißig Mann bestand, in Bewegung. Sie durchquerten Loch Modan, überwandten den Gebirgspass Dun Algaz und rasteten im Sumpfland. Sie ritten, solang ihre Pferde es durchhielten, trieben die Tiere bis zum Äußersten. Es galt immerhin, keine Zeit zu verlieren. Genug Frauen waren noch dort. Jede Minute zählte, um soviele von ihnen wie möglich zu retten. Eolarios und Daroan Varwin, sein bester Freund und ehemaliger Kamerad, bildeten die Spitze. Varwins Tochter war womöglich das erste Opfer gewesen. Sie wurde nie gefunden. Der zukünftige Fürst betrachtete Varwin von der Seite, doch dessen wie in Stein gemeißelte Mimik ließ wie immer kaum einen Schluß auf seine Gedanken zu. Varwin war darin schon immer ein Meister gewesen. Dennoch konnte Eolarios ihm nachfühlen, wie es ihm gehen mußte. Natürlich. Hatte er doch selbst seine Tochter verloren. ---- Als sie nach mehreren Tagen endlich in der Hafenstadt Menethil ankamen, wurden sie bereits erwartet. Wieder war ihr Ruf ihnen vorausgeeilt. Sieben Reiter hatten sich in der Stadt zusammengefunden. Sie stammten aus Arathi und dem Sumpfland, zwei sogar aus Menethil selbst. Sie alle waren einfache Leute, keine Soldaten. Ein Hafenarbeiter, sogar ein Schneidergeselle. Mißmutig brummend schüttelte Eolarios den Kopf, ließ Varwin die Männer aber einweisen. Wer war er, ihnen ihre Rache verwehren zu wollen. Doch wenn selbst hier schon bekannt war, dass und warum sie kamen, wußte Stehmer vielleicht auch schon davon. Varwin teilte Eolarios' Sorge, wie er am abendlichen Lagerfeuer feststellte. "Er wird nicht blind sein. Ein Trupp dieser Größe wird auch ihm nicht verborgen bleiben", hatte Varwin gesagt und Eolarios wußte, dass er Recht hatte. Dennoch. Vielleicht konnten sie wenigstens ein paar Frauen befreien. Und wenn es nur eine war, hatte es sich gelohnt. Seine Gedanken schweiften um Scarlet. Ihr Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und ließ ihn leise seufzen. Das Ritual der Paladine hatte zwar geholfen, ließ ihn beim Gedanken daran aber immer noch erschaudern. Sie hatten geschworen, darüber Stille zu bewahren und auch Eolarios würde nicht darüber reden. Nicht einmal Varwin wußte davon. Aber er mußte Eolarios' Blick ins Feuer bemerkt haben. So überredete er ihn schließlich, sich schlafen zu legen. Es dauerte, bis Eolarios in dieser Nacht einschlief. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um das, was sie erwarten würde. Seine Rache an Stehmer würde ihm vermutlich verwehrt bleiben. Wenigstens aber war Scarlet sicher. Die Priester der Kathedrale würden sie schützen. Nicht einmal Stehmer würde so dumm sein, sie dort herausholen zu wollen. ---- Vierundvierzig berittene Männer, eine Menge in Rüstung, einige in prunkvollen Ornaten und für Eolarios' Geschmack viel zuviele in einfacher Bauernkleidung, trieben an diesem Morgen ihre Rösser die Berge des Sumpflandes hinauf. Sie alle waren wild entschlossen, sich nicht aufhalten zu lassen und der Schmerz über ihre Verluste war ihnen anzusehen. Ihnen allen. Auch, wenn es bei manchen schon Monate her war. Dieser Ort, die Gewissheit, ihrer Rache so nah zu sein, ließ die Gefühle wieder aufsteigen. Eine Entschlossenheit, die vermutlich sogar Stehmer erstaunt hätte. Am letzten Berghang, der sie noch von Stehmers Unterschlupf trennte, ließ Eolarios die Gruppe anhalten. Eine kleine Armee, dachte er bei sich, als er sein Pferd vor ihnen entlangschreiten ließ und die Männer beobachtete. Varwin stand ein wenig abseits, am rechten Rand der Gruppe, seine linke Seite ihnen zugewandt. So konnte er den Blick immer wieder zwischen den Männern und dem Berghang hin- und herwandern lassen. Bereit, zu warnen, falls sie entdeckt werden sollten. "Ihr wisst, worum es geht", hob Eolarios die Stimme und die Köpfe seiner kleinen Armee drehten sich ihm zu. "Wir alle haben lange auf diesen Tag gewartet. Es ist an der Zeit, ihm zu nehmen, was nicht ihm gehört!" Solche Reden waren eigentlich eher Varwins Stärke, doch das hier mußte Eolarios tun. Seine tiefe Stimme hallte den Berghang hinab und ließ die Reiter ihre Waffen enger umschließen. Einige hoben bereits ihre Schwerter. Die Zacken einer Mistgabel konnte Eolarios durch die Helme und Schwerter hindurch erkennen und es ließ ihn innerlich seufzen. "Wir werden nicht jede eurer Lieben retten können. Aber wenn wir auch nur ein Leben am heutigen Tag retten, haben wir unser Ziel erfüllt!" Natürlich hoffte jeder insgeheim, dass es das Leben einer der Frauen war, die sie vermissten. "Macht Euch bereit, Männer!" Eolarios umschloss nun selbst den Schwertgriff seiner treuen, alten Waffe und zog die Klinge aus der dunklen Lederscheide. Das Sonnenlicht spiegelte sich in dem polierten Stahl, als er das Schwert in die Höhe reckte. "Es wird Zeit, Stehmer seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen! Für unsere Frauen, unsere Schwestern und Töchter!" Das Klirren der gezogenen Waffen erfüllte die Luft auf seine Worte hin, als sich immer mehr Klingen in die Luft hoben. Sie waren bereit. Sie alle waren es. Eolarios konnte es auf ihren Gesichtern lesen. Wut, sogar Hass bei einigen, Trauer war es meist bei den Paladinen und Priestern. Auch einige der Söldner konnte er von hier aus erkennen, während sein Pferd nun mittig vor der großen Gruppe stehenblieb. Ihnen jedoch war lediglich der Tatendrang anzusehen. Natürlich. Sie hatten hier niemanden verloren und dienten nur ihren Herren. "Für das Licht!" Eolarios wußte, dass ihm spätestens jetzt auch die Paladine folgen würden. Ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen, riss er sein Pferd herum und trieb es mit einem Wiehern den Berghang hinauf. Varwin folgte ihm sofort und nun erklangen auch die Schwerter der Paladine, die gezogenen wurden. Mit donnernden Hufen fiel diese vierundvierzig Mann starke Armee in das kleine, verlassene Zwergendorf oberhalb von Menethil ein. Es war völlig leer und wies nur wenige bewohnbare Häuser auf. Die meisten waren verfallen. "Durchsucht jedes Haus!" schallte Varwins befehlende Stimme über den Platz und die Gruppe teilte sich auf. Noch immer in vollem Galopp preschte Eolarios mit zwei Paladinen, vier Bauern, einem Söldner und Varwin an seiner Seite auf den Stall am östlichen Ende zu. Keiner von ihnen wußte, was sie dorthin zog, aber immerhin mußte nunmal jedes Gebäude durchsucht werden. Sie würden eben am hinteren Ende anfangen. Eolarios ließ sein Pferd zum Stehen kommen, die Anderen taten es ihm gleich. Gespenstische Ruhe umgab diesen verfallenen, steinernen Stall. Die beiden Paladine wechselten unruhige Blicke, als sie von den Pferden stiegen und sogar Eolarios merkte, dass hier irgendwas nicht stimmte. Nicht einmal Vögel waren zu hören. "Milord!" riss ihn die warnende Stimme des älteren Paladin aus den Gedanken, als er gerade die alte Steintür aufschieben wollte. Nur knapp gelang es Eolarios noch, die Hand zurückzuziehen und sinken zu lassen. Rasch machte er einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich zu den Paladinen um. "Schattenmagie." erklärte der Jüngere nur knapp, während sein älterer Ordensbruder sich ruhig aber bestimmt zwischen Eolarios und die Tür schob. "Tretet zurück." wies er die Anderen an. Widerstandslos leisteten sie Folge und Eolarios' Blick wanderte zu Varwin. Dessen Blick aber lag nur auf der Tür. Eolarios konnte förmlich seine Gedanken lesen, auch trotz dessen regungsloser Mimik. Dies hier war Varwins letzte Hoffnung, seine vermisste Tochter wiederzufinden. Es gab keinen Hinweis darauf, dass Stehmer sie überhaupt hatte, doch Varwin griff inzwischen nach jedem Strohhalm. Über ein halbes Jahr war sie schon verschwunden und Varwin als auch seine Frau hatten jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, sie lebend wiederzufinden. Auch wenn sie das Eolarios gegenüber niemals zugegeben hatten. Abermals riss der ältere Paladin Eolarios aus seinen Gedanken. "Milord," ächzte er und schob die Steintür ein Stück auf. Modriger, fauliger Geruch schlug ihnen entgegen und ließ die Männer husten. Doch der Gestank war nicht das Schlimmste. Schon, als die Tür geöffnet wurde, war das leise Wimmern zu vernehmen. Eine Frau, ganz eindeutig. Und sie mußte schwach sein. Wären nicht zwei der Bauern sofort an dem Paladin vorbeigestürmt, hätte es vermutlich Eolarios getan. Den Gestank ignorierten sie alle und folgten rasch in den modrigen Raum. Es war dunkel. Jedes Fenster war verriegelt, nur durch die Tür fiel nun etwas Licht. Und was sie sahen, ließ ihnen allen fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sieben Verschläge für Tiere waren in einem Kreis angeordnet und konnten so alle von der Mitte aus betreten werden. Jedoch fehlten die Türen völlig. Feuchtes, modriges Stroh bedeckte den Boden einiger Verschläge, die nun allesamt zu Zellen umfunktioniert worden waren. Dort, wo eigentlich Tiere stehen sollten, hingen und standen nackte Frauen. Vermutlich war es ganz gut so, dass die Männer nur Umrisse erkennen konnten. Ketten hielten die Frauen an Hand- und Fußgelenken, erlaubten ihnen keine andere Haltung als Stehen. Allen waren die Arme nach oben gezogen, so dass selbst die, die zu schwach waren, aufrecht in den Ketten hingen. Der Geruch von Blut stieg ihnen allen in die Nase. Altes, vergorenes Blut. Einer der Bauern stürzte bereits wieder an Eolarios vorbei nach draußen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die typischen, würgenden Geräusche zu hören waren. Auch Eolarios wurde es flau im Magen, aber das leise Wimmern hielt sowohl ihn, als auch die anderen bei Sinnen. Es kam aus der Zelle, die dem Eingang direkt gegenüberlag. Nur langsam konnten die Männer sich in dem Dämmerlicht vortasten. Als sie sich der Zelle näherte, wandelte sich das Wimmern zu einem verzweifelten Aufschluchzen und erstarb schlußendlich. Sofort keuchte einer der Bauern erschrocken auf und eilte vor. Er hatte sie erkannt, das war klar. Auf dem feuchten Stroh vor der Zelle rutschte der Bauer aus, aber er rappelte sich sofort wieder auf. "Daniah!" rief er in die Dunkelheit und einer der Paladine folgte ihm. "Nein.." erklang das flehende, leise Wimmern wieder. Endlich hatte der Bauer die Frau erreicht und umarmte sie, hob sie an, um ihr den Druck von den Armen zu nehmen, während der Paladin sich daran machte, die Fesseln zu lösen. Stumm beobachtete Eolarios die Szene im Dämmerlicht, als er an der Schulter angestoßen wurde. Sein Kopf ruckte herum und blickte zu Varwin, der bereits einen Schritt auf eine weitere Zelle zu machte. Eolarios bildete sich ein, zu sehen, wie er ihn mit sich winkte und so folgte er seinem alten Freund. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr ihn, als er bemerkte, dass all diese Frauen offenbar noch am Leben waren und sich nur nicht zu rühren wagten. Natürlich, dachte sich Eolarios, sonst kommt ja nur Stehmer hierher. Und vermutlich taten die Frauen gut daran, dann keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Nach und nach holten sie eine Frau nach der anderen aus dem Stall und betteten sie vorsichtig draußen im Gras. Entgegen Eolarios' Erwarten lebten nicht mehr alle von ihnen. Die Toten ließen sie vorerst drinnen, befreiten sie aber dennoch von den Fesseln. Die überlebenden Frauen boten ein Bild des Grauens. Sie waren über und über mit blutigen Schnittwunden bedeckt, viele davon hatten sich stark entzündet. Ihre Gesichter waren eingefallen, sie waren allesamt viel zu dünn und schienen völlig ausgehungert. Das Wasser, das die Männer ihnen eingeflößt hatten, hatten alle begierig getrunken. Vermutlich hatten sie alle nur gerade das Nötigste an Nahrung erhalten. Die Paladine waren vollauf damit beschäftigt, die schlimmsten Wunden zu versorgen, während sich ein Reiter in vollem Galopp dem Stall näherte. Eolarios stand auf und hob den Blick in dessen Richtung, Varwin tat es ihm gleich. Einige Schritte entfernten sich die Beiden so von der Gruppe, während der Reiter sie bereits erreichte und das Pferd zum Stehen brachte. "Milord, wir haben eine Art Labor gefunden." berichtete er hastig und unruhig. Ein weiterer Söldner. Sein Blick fiel auf die Frauen und sofort presste er eine Hand auf den Mund. Eolarios nickte nur und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Varwin. Auch der nickte knapp. Das stumme Einverständnis zwischen den Beiden hatte so schon immer gut geklappt. Varwin wußte, warum Eolarios hier war und umgekehrt. Und Varwin wußte ebenso, dass Eolarios dem Söldner folgen würde. Und er würde es ihm gleichtun. Mit einem kurzen Blick zu den Paladinen und auf ein Nicken des ebenfalls dort hockenden Söldners, der gerade seinen Umhang um eine der Frauen legte, zogen sich Eolarios und Varwin in die Sättel ihrer Pferde. "Zeigt es mir", nickte Eolarios dem als Boten fungierenden Söldner zu, worauf der das Pferd wendete. Eolarios glaubte für einen Moment sogar Dankbarkeit in dessen Blick zu sehen, dass er sich endlich diesem Bild des Schreckens abwenden durfte. Galoppierend näherten sie sich diesem zwergischen Steinhaus, das in einen Hügel hineingebaut wurde. Vermutlich ist es dort drin genauso dunkel wie in dem Stall, dachte Eolarios noch bei sich, während sie von den Pferden stiegen. "Dort drin, Milord." Der Söldner blieb bei den Pferden stehen und deutete zur offenen Steintür. "Es riecht angenehmer," murmelte Varwin, als die beiden Männer die beiden kleinen Steinstufen hinaufstiegen und sich der Tür näherten. Das Licht von Fackeln schien ihnen entgegen. Eolarios nickte nur beiläufig. Keinem von Beiden fiel auf, dass es eigentlich nach gar nichts roch. Stumm traten sie in den Raum und Eolarios ließ den Blick schweifen. Erneut erschauderte er. Die Regale, die links von ihm zwei Wände bedeckten, waren nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Direkt vor ihnen stand ein Bett mit einer einfachen Matratze. Keine Decke, kein Bezug, kein Kissen ließ sich finden. Dafür eine Eisenkette an jedem der vier Bettpfosten. Jede dieser Ketten zählte fünf Glieder und endete in einer Fessel. Ganz klar, hier wurden Frauen ans Bett gefesselt. Und die dunklen eingetrockneten Flecken auf der Matratze ließen nicht viel Spielraum für die Fantasie. Fast über die gesamte Breite hatte sich dort einst eine Blutlache ausgebreitet und war getrocknet. Im unteren Drittel der Matratze. Starr ruhte Eolarios' Blick auf diesem Fleck und wie von selbst hob er die rechte Hand, um sich an Varwins Schulter abzustützen. Der tat das einzig Richtige und drehte Eolarios nach links weg. "Hol Luft", klang die vertraute Stimme des Freundes wie durch einen Schleier an Eolarios' Ohr. Doch er hatte gelernt, dennoch auf sie zu hören. Und so tat er wie geheißen und atmete tief durch. Währenddessen wanderte sein Blick über die Regale. Phiolen und Schalen befanden sich auf vier Brettern in angenehmer Griffhöhe. Die Bretter weiter oben und ganz unten beinhalteten dunkle, unbeschriftete kleine Kisten. Vermutlich aus Holz. So genau konnte Eolarios es bei dem Schein der Fackeln nicht erkennen. Die Phiolen und Schalen hatten die unterschiedlichsten Größen und ihre Inhalte wiesen die unterschiedlichsten Farben auf. Von farblos über giftgrün bis hin zu schwarz. Sie alle aber waren mit Flüssigkeiten gefüllt. Vermutlich auch unterschiedlicher Konsistenz. Auf einer gläsernen Schale, nicht größer als eine Schüssel, aus der man normalerweise Suppe isst, blieb Eolarios' Blick hängen. Sie war mit etwas farblosem gefüllt, aber das war es nicht, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Ihm blitzte im Fackelschein etwas darin entgegen. Eolarios' drückte Varwins Schulter und stieß sich von ihm ab. Noch immer war ihm flau im Magen, als er auf diese Schale zutrat. Er wankte, aber das merkte er nicht einmal. Wie gebannt hing sein Blick auf diesem blitzenden Etwas in der Schale. Immer klarer wurde es, als er näherkam. Seine Vermutung war richtig gewesen. Es war ein silberner Ring. Und es waren die Diamanten, die darin eingefasst waren, die ihm entgegenblitzten. Seine Hände zitterten, als er sie an die Schale hob und sie aus dem Regal nahm. Der farblose, gallertartige Inhalt umschloß den Ring, als wolle er ihn nie wieder hergeben. Eolarios starrte noch immer auf diesen silbernen Ring. Unzählige Diamanten schmückten die Vorderseite und umgaben einen großen, der von einer schlaufenartigen Verzierung gehalten wurde und so einen besonderen Platz auf diesem Ring einnahm. Der Verlobungsring, den er Scarlet geschenkt hatte. Mit einem leisen, aber deutlich hörbaren Aufknurren hob Eolarios die Schale an und schleuderte sie auf den Steinboden. Klirrend zersprang das Glas in tausend Teile und die farblose Masse zerfloß zu seinen Füßen. Eolarios wußte nicht, was dieses Zeug war und es war ihm auch egal. Scarlet war hier gewesen und hatte leiden müssen. Stehmer hatte ihr ihren Ring genommen. Er hatte Eolarios von ihr trennen wollen. Kaum, dass die Schale zerbrochen war, ging Eolarios in die Hocke und fischte mit seiner behandschuhten linken Hand den Ring aus der Masse. Mit rechts löste er seinen Wasserschlauch vom Gürtel und öffnete ihn. Nur auf dem Handrücken und an den Handgelenken war das Leder der Handschuhe mit Platten besetzt. So hatten seine Hände genug Bewegungsfreiheit. Die Reste der farblosen Masse begannen bereits, an dem linken Handschuh zu trocknen und hinterließen weiße Ränder. Eolarios spülte den Ring achtlos mitten in diesem Zimmer ab, ließ das herabtropfende Wasser sich mit der gallertartigen, zerflossenen Masse auf dem Boden verbinden. Wenigstens geschah nichts, auch wenn es Eolarios egal gewesen wäre. Erst, als der Ring wieder sauber war, richtete Eolarios sich wieder auf. Behutsam verstaute er das Schmuckstück in der einzigen Hosentasche, die diese plattenverstärkte Hose aufwies und wandte sich wieder zu Varwin um. Stumm hatte der das Geschehen verfolgt und nickte nur kurz, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Er hatte verstanden, Eolarios erkannte diesen Blick. Gerade, als er ansetzten wollte, etwas zu sagen, ertönte ein Ruf von draußen. "Milord!" Alarmiert wechselten die beiden Männer erneut einen Blick, ehe sie hinausstürmten. Eolarios voraus, Varwin folgte. Früher war es anders gewesen, doch Varwin hatte Eolarios' neue Position schnell anerkannt. Auch wenn er anfangs gespottet hatte. "Wir haben ein Mädchen gefunden!" empfing ein Priester die Beiden und deutete zu einem weiteren Haus, etwas abseits gelegen. Der Mann wartete auch gar nicht, dass einer der Beiden reagierte, sondern wandte sich sofort wieder um und eilte in seinem prunkvollen Ornat zu eben jenem Haus. Hastig folgten Eolarios und Varwin. Beide hofften auf das Unmögliche und wagten doch nicht, es auszusprechen. Schon als sie näherkamen, konnten sie das Geschrei hören. Eindeutig kindlich. Und zu jung, als dass es Varwins Tochter hätte sein können. Bei einem wütenden, hellen Aufschrei aber stolperte Eolarios fast. Auch Varwin hatte die Stimme erkannt. Rücksichtslos drängte sich der baldige Fürst an dem Priester vorbei und rannte auf das Haus zu. Fast wäre der Priester gestolpert und gefallen. Einen aufgebrachten Blick warf er Varwin zu und setzte an, sich zu beschweren. Varwin aber schüttelte nur den Kopf und folgte Eolarios mit schnellen Schritten. "Seine Tochter." entgegnete er kurz und deutlich war bei diesen Worten die Enttäuschung darüber zu hören, dass es nicht seine eigene Tochter war. Der Priester verstummte und nickte nur, raffte seine Robe erneut und folgte mit ebenso raschen Schritten. Als Eolarios die Tür aufriss, verstummte das Gebrüll des Mädchens. Nur für einen Moment, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Eolarios erschrak, als er in das junge, entstellte Gesicht seiner Tochter sah. Eine tiefe Narbe zog sich von ihrer rechten Augenbraue quer über die Nase bis hinunter auf den Hals, unter dem linken Ohr. Sie war größer geworden, ihre Haare waren länger, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Fast zwei Jahre hatte er sie nun nicht gesehen und die Hoffnung fast aufgegeben, sie jemals wiederzufinden. So oft hatte er es versucht. Schmerzlich spürte er in diesem Moment wieder die Narben auf seinem Rücken. Das stumme Zeugnis seiner mißglückten Suche nach Mia.'' 'Du wirst sie finden, mein Geliebter.' ''Alicias Worte hallten wieder durch seinen Kopf, als er in Mias blaue Augen sah. Sie sah ihr so ähnlich. All diese Gedanken rasten in Sekundenbruchteilen durch Eolarios' Kopf, als auch Mia endlich zu begreifen schien, wer da zur Tür hereingekommen war. Sie saß auf einem Bett, ordentlich bezogen, mit Decke und Kissen. Ganz anders, als das in dem Haus, aus dem Eolarios gerade kam. Eine kleine Kommode fand sich an der linken Seite, ein Tisch mit einem Stuhl daneben. Das Mädchen wurde jedoch von zwei Söldnern festgehalten. Mit festen, schraubstockartigen Griffen. Eigentlich viel zu grob für dieses Kind. Der Magier, der stärkste von ihnen, stand an der linken Bettseite und hielt den Blick nun ruhig abwartend auf Eolarios. Seinen Namen hatte der Fürst erst einige Tage nach dem Aufbruch herausfinden können. Zu Hohenstein. Eolarios zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich das Gebrüll wieder einsetzte. Doch diesmal war es lauter, Mia kreischte regelrecht und wand sich in den Griffen der Söldner. Um jeden Preis wollte sie freikommen, das konnte man sehen. Wutverzerrt war ihr Gesicht und hasserfüllt lag ihr Blick auf Eolarios. Ihre Stimme überschlug sich und sie gönnte sich selbst kaum eine Pause zum Luftholen. "Mia!" versuchte Eolarios dazwischen zu gehen und überschritt die Türschwelle, näherte sich dem Kind, mit dem die Söldner wirklich so ihre Probleme hatten. Mia kreischte nur wieder auf. "Verpiss dich! Lass mich gehen!" Das war noch das Netteste, was das Mädchen ihrem Vater entgegenwarf. Sie war gerademal dreizehn Jahre alt, wehrte sich aber mit Händen und Füßen. Eolarios stockte bei ihren wüsten Beschimpfungen und sah sie nur entgeistert an. Nie hatte Mia so mit ihm geredet, es hatte immer Respekt zuhause geherrscht. Sie war oft genug auf ihn sauer gewesen, aber nie hatte sich das so geäußert. Noch nie hatte er sie so außer sich gesehen. Tausend Szenarien spielten sich plötzlich in Eolarios' Kopf ab, wie sie hierher gekommen war und warum sie überhaupt ausgerechnet hier war. Und jedes davon ließ ihn erschaudern. "Sie muß fort von hier." erklang plötzlich die merkwürdig melodische Stimme des Magiers zu Hohenstein und riss Eolarios aus seinen Gedanken. Mühsam wandte er den Blick von seiner noch immer verzweifelt-hasserfüllt kreischenden und zeternden Tochter ab und sah zu dem Mann auf, der sicher auch schon auf die Fünfzig zuging. Die grauen Haare verrieten sein Alter als erstes. Eine ordentliche Kurzhaarfrisur und ein kunstvoll gepflegter Bart ließen zu Hohenstein in seiner Magierrobe regelrecht erhaben wirken. Ruhig blickten die hellbraunen Augen zu Eolarios und warteten wohl auf dessen Entscheidung. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Eolarios sich gesammelt hatte und nickte. Wieder wandte er den Blick zu Mia, dann aber drehte er sich zur Tür um. Varwin und der Priester, der sie beide benachrichtigt hatte, standen dort in der Tür und sahen hinab. Besorgt musterte auch Varwin das Mädchen. Auch er kannte das Kind seit ihrer Geburt und hatte sie auch noch nie so erlebt. Auf Eolarios' Blick nickte Varwin bloß kurz. "Geh. Wir kommen nach." Eolarios atmete erleichtert durch und erwiderte das Nicken. "Macht alles dem Erdboden gleich." wies er Varwin noch an, was dieser mit einem weiteren Nicken quittierte. "Könnt Ihr uns nach Sturmwind bringen?" wandte sich der Fürst dann wieder mit matter Stimme an zu Hohenstein, "Mein Haus liegt in der Nähe." Als der Magier das mit einem kurzen "Natürlich" bejahte, schien Mia völlig auszurasten. Sie begann, mit den wüstesten Flüchen und Beschimpfungen um sich zu werfen, trat nicht nur nach den Söldnern, sondern sogar auch nach ihrem Vater. Varwin trat nun dazwischen und packte beherzt Mias Fußgelenke, während Eolarios seine Tochter einfach nur hilflos anstarrte. Ihr Verhalten ließ ihn keine Worte finden. "Du wirst mit deinem Vater nach Hause gehen!" herrschte Varwin das Kind an. Doch sie starrte den Freund ihres Vaters nur völlig unbeeindruckt an und warf ihm einige Beleidungen an den Kopf, die Eolarios erschaudern ließen. Zuletzt spuckte sie dann sogar ihrem Vater entgegen. "Eher sterbe ich! Bring mich sofort um! Du bist nicht mein Vater! Lass mich gehen!" brüllte sie ihm nur wieder entgegen. Fassungslos sah Eolarios seine Tochter nur an, blickte ihr in die vor Wut blitzenden Augen. Ihre Spucke tropfte an der lederverstärkten Umrandung seines Wamses herab und wurde von dem dunkelroten Stoff aufgesogen. "Bringt uns nach Sturmwind." wies er zu Hohenstein mit tonloser Stimme an. Kategorie:Spielergeschichten